Unfamiliar
by capra-silva
Summary: Spike and Angel are the two survivors of the LA battle. Buffy misses spike after she though he died and gets Willow to try and bring him back. The spell goes wrong and Buffy suddenly finds herself with a young Spike on her hands, from the boxer rebellion
1. Chapter 1

**This was suggested by BellaVision**

**So, yes.**

Buffy sat cross legged on her uncomfortable lumpy bed. She rocked back and forth slightly as she stared at the coffee coloured wall opposite her. It had been 3 months since Spike had died and in all that time Buffy hadn't even begun to think about moving on.

Willow and Xander leant against her door frame, both staring intently at her. Willow had been worried about her friend for quite some time. Willow and Xander stood awkwardly outside their friends door for quite some time before realising she wasn't going to notice them. Willow took the initiative and started walking slowly towards Buffy, as if scared of her reaction. Xander, however, stood a foot or so behind. Willow made her way towards Buffy with big and deliberate steps. She came to a stop directly in front of Buffy, looking directly into her grey-green eyes. Buffy just stared straight past Willow, looking at the wall as if she wasn't even there. Willow shuffled her feet a bit, leaning from side to side, trying to subtly snap Buffy out of her trance. When that didn't work she cleared her throat, a little less subtle. When that didn't succeed, she looked towards Xander with urgent eyes. "What should I do?" she half mouthed half whispered. Xander helplessly shrugged. Willow rolled her eyes exasperatedly and turned back to Buffy. She reached her arms forward and placed them on Buffy's shoulders. Buffy jumped and blinked several times before focusing on Willow.

"Willow" she breathed out, the name sounding so unfamiliar and unused on her lips.

"Buffy. We're worried about you." Willow looked down at Buffy giving an all knowing glance.

"Why. I'm fine" Buffy spoke absently, clearly not fine.

"No, Buffy, you're not. We know Spike's ... passing on was hard for you..." she trailed off, analysing her friend's reaction.

Buffy smiled bitter sweetly, and got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yeah. It was"

"Well. We want to help. Is there anything we can do?"

"Anything?" the slayer asked hopefully

"Anything" Willow agreed.

Buffy looked like she was about to say something, opening her dry lips slightly, before quickly shutting them. Willow was confused as to why her friend wouldn't tell her what they could do. She saw Buffy look towards the door. No, looking at Xander. Willow realised what she wanted.

"Xander. Can you go down stairs and...talk to Giles for a bit" Willow pushed.

"Um yeah" Xander left in a hurry, little stumbles in his step.

"Ok, Buffy, what can I do? Anything at all." Willow smiled warmly, putting Buffy's worries temporarily at ease.

"Bring him back"

**I'm not completely happy with this first chapter, but I always hate my first chapters. Guarantee the next ones will be better**

**Ahhh**

**English assignment to do, Goody.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bring him back_

" Buffy, I..." Willow trailed off, unsure of how to respond to Buffy's request. "I don't think I can do that."

"It's not that hard. You're powerful, and you've done it before, for me." Buffy kept her eyes steadily on Willow.

"Buffy, it's different." Willow's resolve face slipped onto her features. "You're a hero; we had to bring you back."

Buffy's anger rose at this, and she found herself on her feet in seconds.

"How is it different, Willow? He's more of a hero than me. He saved the world by giving up his own life. I died saving Dawn! Do you think I would've done it if it wasn't for her?! And yet Spike..." Buffy dropped back to the bed, the drive flowing through her seconds ago suddenly gone, and a pathetic look on her face.

She lifted her head to Willow, her eyes glistening and several tears trailing down her flushed cheeks, "Please, Willow. Please."

Willows heart broke and she found herself longing to help her friend. Seconds later, she made her decision. Walking over to Buffy, she whispered "I'll do it, Buffy, okay? We'll bring him back."

Willow found the dishevelled slayer suddenly in her arms, whispering thank you after thank you into her neck.

**I know it's short, but I am starting the next chapter now, this is just cause I needed to update.**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insert disclaimer here :P**

**Note: I'm in need of a beta, I've never used a beta but I would like to improve this stories grammar and spelling, and maybe I could toss some ideas around and stuff. Would be preferable if you had beta'd before cause I have no idea how the whole beta thing works.**

**

* * *

**

Willow and Buffy met in private throughout the next few weeks. Preparation was needed, which was wasting time in Buffy's mind. Together they had agreed on a spell, basically a spell to bring together two people. The spell they had used to bring Buffy back wouldn't do, as there were no more urns of Osiris to be had, so this spell was the best way to go. Traditionally it was used when someone had been separated from their group while travelling, or if they had been lost in the outdoors. Willow wasn't sure on the precise details of the spell, but she had read some accounts of it working to bring back dead people. She had tweaked with the spell a bit, and now had a fully functioning spell to bring Spike back to life. It would be a bit harder than Buffy's resurrection spell, but this time she and Buffy were doing it together.

"_Willow!"Willow shook out of her reverie when she felt Buffy jabbing her side._

"_Hey Buff. How was your night?" Willow attempted light conversation, trying to ignore the big elephant in the room. "Xander said you had a bit more fun than usual, he said you danced and mingled and acted more...normal. Is that right?"_

"_I'm doing okay now, really. I mean, now I know he's coming back I just want to let the world know how great life is. Nobody ever really appreciates life until they start seeing death up close._

"_By the way, are we all set for tomorrow? I need everything to be perfect."_

"_Everything's fine." Willow sighed, "Buffy, in all seriousness, are you sure you want this? I mean, if you had given it a little time maybe you could've moved on..." she trailed off at Buffy's expression._

"_You're backing out..?" and for the first time in weeks, Buffy sounded completely and utterly lost once more._

"_No! No, not at all. I'm just saying you can't just treat life and death as some trivial matter."_

Now was what mattered, tonight was the big night. Willow and Buffy stood side by side, shoulders back with a facade of bravery, when inside both of them were shaking. The night was cold, and typically vampire like. The full moon was glowing, but partially covered by cloud, and every surface was damp from a short downpour of rain half an hour ago. In a split second, decisiveness slipped onto each girls' face, and they both headed off. Their arms contained pieces of paper, hundreds of pieces of paper. The spells verbal complexity far outweighed the chemical and ingredient side, the only non paper items being two bottles of clear liquid, and a stake that was tucked into Buffy's jeans. Neither one of them was looking forward to the reading of the spell out loud, which would take hours, most likely boring both parties almost to death. But for Willow and Buffy there was the light at the end of the tunnel. Buffy got Spike back, and Willow got the old Buffy back. It was a win-win situation.

The girls reached the church they were heading to. No muddy grave yards tonight, just cold stone and worn away statues. The church was by no means fancy or gorgeous, but it had a certain quaint beauty-small, cold and isolated. There were no buildings for about a mile both sides, and it just sat in an over grown patch of land. Willow reached the door first, and looked back at her friend, silently asking if this was the final verdict. She then turned and pushed it open, having received the answer she was expecting. Buffy and Willow walked through the church, side by side, until they reached an oversized cross against a wall.

Willow knelt in front of the cross, and Buffy followed. No words were said, the ritual having being rehearsed many times. Buffy handed Willow the larger of the bottles. Willow opened the top and poured it on the ground in the shape of a pentagram. The liquid slipped and skidded like oil, but the pentagram remained in shape. Buffy passed the other bottles to Willow, who then tipped this onto the cross, so that it dribbled from the centre of the cross to the ground and then accumulated in a puddle of slimy goo.

The duo held hands and began to chant in unison, reading from the old papers which were laid in from of them.

"Oh Goddess of the Lost and Weak,

Find for us the one we seek

We command you to unite us once again.

....."

* * *

TBC

Okay, I'm trying to get it moving, so I'm planning out the actual events in the storyline and stuff.

And please forgive me for the weird chanting, I really didn't know what's what with the spell thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfamiliar Chapter 4**

**A/N: 3 years between updates? Sounds about right….im a terrible updater guiiz, sorry, gave up on fanfiction for a while after it started consuming pretty much all my time…but now ive got nothing better to do so yes! :) ive probably lost anyone who was interested in this before but…well what have I got to loose! New readers mayhaps, old readers reading mahyaps, who knows **

"…my will be done" Willow whispered, bringing the spell to its completion.

Seconds ticked by, nothing happening bar the skittering of a rat along the side of the church.

Suddenly, a flash of light exploded from the small puddle of mysterious mystical goop and Buffy and Willow both threw their arms in front of their eyes and shied away from the burst. Once the blinding light settled into a duller ethereal glow, the girls allowed themselves a hesitant glance at the result of their conjuring. There, lying hunched over on the ground, was the very familiar bleach-blonde vampire. Willow smiled gently and nodded at the hesitant, almost unbelieving, hopeful look Buffy shot her. With Willows silent permission Buffy lurched forward and wrapped herself around the confused vampire.

"Spike…oh, god…Spike, you have no idea…" she whispered reverently, "I've missed…"

She expected her Spike to be a bit muddled, disoriented maybe, but she didn't expect the snarl that ripped from his throat and she certainly wasn't prepared to be thrown ten feet back, straight into the cold stone wall. Buffy slid to the ground and gently patted her hair, checking for any potentially problematic head wounds. As she was still attempting to reorient herself, Willow had leapt to her feet and was edging carefully backwards as a very animalistic Spike slowly prowled towards her. The back of her legs hit one of the churches pews and she stumbled. In the few seconds in which she'd lost eye contact, Spike had covered the distance between them and had his nose against her hairline and a hand clenching around her forearm.

He inhaled deeply and Willow trembled slightly, her terror showing itself momentarily, before she gave him a quick and ineffective shove, attempting to escape. His grip on her arm, however, remained strong and she swiftly found herself back in his clutches. His vampire visage violently tore through his features and he lowered his snarling teeth to her ivory neck. Just a Willow braces herself for searing pain, Spikes head lurched violently backwards and Willow opened her eyes to see Buffy in full slayer mode as she landed a few good punches. Spike retaliated, his graceful movements matching Buffy's as they danced for the first time in a good while.

Buffy allowed a smile to slip onto her face at the comfortable feeling of exchanging blows with the blonde vampire but it quickly faded as she realized it wasn't quite as it used to be. Spike momentarily gained the upper hand and he swiftly grabbed her neck.

"Slayer…" he snarled, pleased comprehension slipping across his face, "You and I, we're going to have ourselves a little fun."

Had this been old Spike, Buffy wouldn't have objected to a little 'fun', but this Spike was more deadly and animalistic then she remembered and somehow she didn't think they shared the same idea of fun.

Willow, previously forgotten to the pair, managed to grab Spikes shoulders and wrench him off Buffy. Buffy was now back in control and after a serious of rapid punches and a few round house kicks she saw Spikes eyes flicker to the small side door to the church and in an instant he was gone, the echo of his boots the only indication that he'd even been there.

"Buffy…" Willow hesitantly said, walking towards the wide eyed slayer.

"Willow." Buffy replied strongly.

"So, um…I'm not really sure what went wrong but.."

"Willow. Nothing went wrong!" A wide smile spread across Buffy's face, "It's like when you brought me back…you wouldn't understand but it's like everything's just…muddled. He's just confused. Give him some time. It'll be fine" She whispered the last bit mostly to herself.

"Buffy, I really don't think..." Willow saw the doubt flicker across Buffy's face and saw the empty sadness begin to take control again, "Ah, I just mean…well if he's not in his right mind, it's really not safe to let him wander around. He might hurt someone. Or do something he might regret."

"You're right. He'd feel terrible if something happened! Don't worry, I'll go find him," Buffy shot Willow one of her killer smiles, "You go home, you've done more than enough for me today. Thank you. Thank you so much, Willow, you don't know how much this means to me."

Buffy pulled Willow into a tight hug and Willow hesitantly smiled and tapped Buffy's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll see you later!" Buffy shouted to Willow as she rushed out the door that Spike had left from, checking that her stake was still tucked in her jeans, "Don't wait up."

"At least she's a bit more like her old self…even if something isn't quite right…" Willow whispered to herself before leaning down to clean up the mess their spell and subsequent fighting had left on the church floor.

**A/N: SO…WELL, I haven't written in SO SO long, like legitimately years…so im so sorry if my writing style doesn't really match the old chapters…it's probably gotten worse but well, I don't want to be one of those authors that never finished ANY stories**

**PLEASE R&R :)**


End file.
